


A Class Act

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Career Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mind Healer Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Slice of Life, Students Being Silly, Teenagers Being Easily Scandalised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Mind Healer Draco Malfoy is visiting Hogwarts to tell the students about his profession. He's prepared to be torn apart for what he did during the war, but he'snotprepared to be questioned about his private life with the Professor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563190
Comments: 22
Kudos: 433
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	A Class Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly with the prompt that Harry is a Hogwarts Professor and Draco is a Mindhealer.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) and [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories) for the beta, britpick and studentpick, you're the best ❤️

“All right class, settle down. Settle down, please!”

There was a rustling and bustling as over twenty students chattered away, whispering to each other and casting not-so-subtle glances at Draco, neither of them paying any attention to their professor who stood in front of his desk.

“Students! Take your seats, or I’ll have to cast a _Silencio_ on you, and remember how last time it was a little bit too strong and half of you ended up not being able to take your oral exam the lesson after?”

Everything quietened down as the students sat down and faced the teacher’s desk.

“Thank you,” Harry said, smiling at them all. “Now, as you all know, we have Mindhealer Draco Malfoy with us today to tell us about his work. I want you all to behave and _only ask relevant questions about his line of work_ , is that clear?”

“Yes, professor Potter,” the class answered in unison.

“Right. Well, I guess there’s nothing more to say except a warm welcome to Mr Malfoy,” Harry said, taking a seat behind his desk and sending Draco an encouraging nod and a wink.

The silence was deafening as every eye turned towards Draco. He tried to smile in a friendly way, but it felt like he was only pulling up the corners of his mouth into a grimace. He shouldn’t be this nervous. He was used to people judging him for how he had acted during the war, and Harry had promised the students wouldn’t give him a hard time, but even so, he was petrified.

He cleared his throat. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Mr Malfoy, and as Har— Professor Potter told you, I’m here today to tell you about what it’s like working as a Mindhealer,” he started, inwardly cursing himself for only repeating what Harry had said. They must be bored out of their minds already. “I thought I’d tell you how I came into this line of work, but first I’d like to ask if any of you know what a Mindhealer does?”

There, that was better, making them invested by including them in conversation. Good one, Draco. A few hands were already raised, and he pointed to a girl in the front left. “Yes, let’s start with you,” he said with a more genuine smile, “miss…?”

“Pertinger. Shirley Pertinger,” the girl answered, batting her eyelashes. “My mum told me you see a Mindhealer to… deal with trauma and… stuff,” she mumbled, blushing furiously.

Draco nodded. “That’s right, we deal with those things, as well as —”

“What, like a shrink?” someone said from the back.

Draco frowned. “A… shrink?” He was confused how the word "shrink" could be associated with his profession, it sounded more like someone responsible for reducing the size of things. He shuddered at the thought that there would be such an enormous amount of objects that needed to be shrunk that it was necessary to dedicate an entire department in the Ministry to it. For some reason, an image of one of Father’s albino peacocks, but in giant size, stomping around the Manor garden, swam into his mind.

“I think Mr Stems is referring to the Muggle word meaning psychiatrist, your Muggle equivalent, Mr Malfoy,” Harry supplied beside him, just as the peacock in Draco’s mental image swung its enormous tail against the manor roof.

“Oh! Well, yes, it’s like a Muggle psychiatrist,” Draco said, relieved to have a reasonable explanation for the word. “And like a Muggle psychiatrist, I help patients by going through difficult things that have happened to them and then giving them tools to cope with these traumas in a healthy way.”

“Mr Malfoy, I have a question!” a girl with a cheeky grin shouted from the back, jumping up and down with her hand up in the air, and Draco gave her a confused nod to let her know he was listening. “I was wondering, is Professor Potter as annoying at home as he is at school?"

There was a collective snickering all around the classroom, and beside Draco, Harry gave short surprised snort. Draco stared at the girl, who smiled back at him with an air of serenity. “I’m… sorry?” he stuttered, completely taken aback.

“I said, is Professor Potter as annoying at home as he is at school?” the girl repeated, and now the entire class was laughing openly, including Harry.

“Well,” Draco said, thinking that answering one little innocent question that had nothing to do with his purpose today couldn’t hurt, “not as annoying as he was when we were in school together, but still quite irritating.”

The students all laughed again, and Harry said “Hey!”, but when Draco looked over at him he was smiling fondly.

“Oh come on, Potter, you know you drive me up the wall sometimes,” Draco said under his breath, but something told him that the girls in the front heard him, because the looked at each other with wiggling eyebrows before they collapsed onto their desks in fits of giggles. Draco’s face heated when he realised the double entendre.

“Okay, that’s enough, moving on!” Harry said beside him, tapping his wand against his desk.

It took a moment for the chattering to die down, and Draco cleared his throat again to regain his composure. “Right, where was I?” he muttered, taking out his notes from his pocket and rifling through them.

“You were being driven up the wall by Professor Potter,” a boy said behind his hand and the class dissolved once more.

There was a loud bang and everyone fell silent. Harry was standing in front of his desk in full duelling pose, wand in hand and so much power radiating from him that it stole Draco’s breath from his lungs. Judging by the stillness in the classroom, as if the students were collectively holding their breath, he wasn’t the only one affected by Harry’s authority. But in an instant, Harry’s stern countenance was replaced by a friendly smile, everyone relaxed back into their seats, and Draco felt his own shoulders drop a fraction.

“Okay,” Draco said, rather breathlessly, in an attempt to get back on track. “Do we have a question that has to do with Mindhealing or its purpose?”

A boy in the third row raised his hand and Draco nodded to him. “Are you allowed to use Legilimency on a patient?”

“We are, but only under very specific circumstances. Firstly, it must be believed that the anticipated benefits would outweigh the risk of having the patient’s mind penetrated in that fashion.” Oh dear Merlin, he’d said “penetrated” in front of all the students, why had he used that word? Nevermind, he couldn’t undo it, and if he gave them any sign he knew its indecent second meaning, things would be even more awkward. He had to power through this. “Secondly, there has to be a third party present to ensure that the therapist only accesses the memories relevant to the patient’s healing. It is also fiercely debated whether this kind of treatment is actually helpful for patients who are so traumatised that their minds are trying to protect them by locking away these memories.”

“Do you ever use Legilimency on Professor Potter to make him do what you want?”

There was another wave of laughter, and someone shouted “That’s not Legilimency, that’s _Imperius_ , you moron!”

“Yeah. And that’s illegal!” a boy with a self satisfied grin said. “But you _could_ use _Legilimens_ to find out what Professor Potter wants for Christmas,” he continued, looking even more pleased with himself. “Professor Potter, when will we learn Legilimency?”

Draco glanced over at Harry, who was rubbing his temples. “Legilimency isn’t regularly taught here at Hogwarts,” he finally said, looking up. “Mostly because it’s an invasion of privacy, and in particular because I doubt anyone wants hundreds of teenagers to be able to read each other’s, and their teacher’s minds.”

There was a murmur of disappointment, and then one girl piped up, “But what if we only wanted to know what our families and friends are getting us for Christmas?”

“Honestly, if you’re that impatient then Legilimency isn’t for you. It takes a long time and a lot of effort to master,” Harry said with a fond smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later, Draco stood leaning against Harry’s desk and staring into the distance while the last students filed out of the classroom. He was exhausted. He’d been so nervous that the students would be hostile towards him or inquire about what he did during the war, but they had mostly asked him relevant questions about his work, interspersed with silly anecdotes, like the time Harry accidentally blew a hole in the wall when he was teaching them how to cast a _Protego_ (which came as no surprise to Draco who was used to Harry not always being able to gauge how powerful he was).

“Are you alright?” Harry asked, coming to stand closely in front of Draco and putting his hands on Draco’s hips.

“Yeah,” Draco breathed, “I’m fine, I…”

“I warned you they would be boundaryless nosy buggers, didn’t I?”

Draco let out a soft snort of disbelief. “It’s not that. I thought…”

“Draco, for a Mindhealer who teaches others how to improve their self image, you’re very bad at forgiving yourself for what you did during the war,” Harry said softly, resting his forehead against Draco’s. “You’ve done enough to redeem yourself: you’re helping people work through their trauma, you’ve used your family fortune to start funds for war victims, you volunteer at the orphanage, what else do you think you have to do to earn forgiveness?”

Draco sighed, closing his eyes.

“I think my students are an excellent example of people moving on after the war, putting old prejudices behind them, and working for a new and better world. They don’t care what you did when you were their age, they care what you do now.” Harry brushed his lips against Draco’s cheek, it tickled when he spoke again, but the words warmed Draco like melted honey. “And the best thing you do now is make me a very happy husband, which makes me a better professor for them.”

Draco’s shoulders dropped and he realised he’d been tense for quite some time now. 

“Yes, well, the feeling is mutual, you sentimental old man,” he said, laughing at Harry’s indignant squeak.

“You _do_ know I’m younger than you?”

“Only by two months!” Draco said, folding his arms across his chest and giving Harry the infamous Malfoy arched brow, feeling like he could breathe freely again. He knew Harry was only indulging him with the banter, but he was grateful for it.

“Yeah, well they still count! It’s not like they make you wiser anyway,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand and dragging him towards the door. “Now, let me take you to dinner, Mindhealer Malfoy.”

“Yes please, Professor Potter,” Draco said, feeling his stomach rumble at the prospect of a Hogwarts’ dinner, “but first I want to see that hole you blew in the wall first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely ❤️
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
